Conventionally, as one mode of a fluid mixer, there has been known an emulsifying apparatus disclosed in patent literature 1. Such an emulsifying apparatus is configured as follows. To a dispersion phase flow path which extends linearly, a pair of continuous phase flow paths which extends in the direction orthogonal to the dispersion phase flow path is connected by way of a swirl flow path which swirls around an axis of the dispersion phase flow path and thereby a mixing flow path is formed coaxially with the dispersion phase flow path and downstream of the swirl flow path.
Due to such a constitution, a dispersion phase supplied through the dispersion phase flow path and a continuous phase supplied through the continuous phase flow path merge through the swirl flow path, and these phases are mixed with each other through the mixing flow path thus forming emulsion.